Bedroom Dancing
by TwilightObsessed522
Summary: Edward attends a college party and meets a girl that changes his life forever. She decides to take him dancing through life. Will they have a happy ending? Or will their dance come to an end? EPOV. AH. One-shot. Rated M. Song-fic based on the song "Bedroom Dancing" by Day One.


**Author's Note: This is a Song-fic based on the song **_**Bedroom Dancing **_**by Day One. This story is in EPOV only. One-shot. **

**FF had removed this story because I had added the lyrics to the song at the end of the story, so you could see how I used them in it, and apparently that's not allowed, so I had to remove them. **

**In order to understand my story, I REALLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG FIRST. There is a link on my profile to the video on youtube.**

**If you still don't understand hiw this is a song-fic, basically I used the lyrics and turned them into dialogue.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything **_**Twilight**_**. I just borrowed Edward and Bella.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bedroom Dancing<strong>

My friend Emmett had taken me to a party that was being held in his girlfriend's dorm. I was standing there trying to talk to him over the loud music when a familiar little brunette walked right up to me.

She looked right into my eyes and I felt an odd sensation in my chest.

She smiled at me and said, "I'm Bella Swan and you are..."

"Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you. I've seen you around campus, but I never had the opportunity to introduce myself before now." It's true. I had noticed her awhile back, but I had very little time between classes to stop and talk to her. I'm gonna have to remember to thank Emmett for dragging me to this party and for giving me the chance to talk to Bella.

"I've seen you around campus also. I wondered when I would get the chance to talk to you."

I grinned at her and said, "Well, here we are."

Her smile got even bigger. "Yeah, here we are."

An idea had suddenly popped into my head. "Hey, would you like to go dancing at a club? We can have a great time and live it up a little."

When she looked at me, there was a glint of something I couldn't recognize in her eyes. She looked at me and smirked and said, "If you want to go dancing with me, you're gonna have to wear a tuxedo, and then we could do the tango wherever we go."

Since I had a few drinks earlier, it took me a moment to figure out what she was talking about. _Sex_. She wanted to have sex with me. Before I could say anything, she started to talk again.

"If you want to do the tango with me, then we're going to need a ballroom." She then grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway to her bedroom.

Before I knew it, she had me stripped half-naked and she told me, "Just so you know, I'm a virgin, but if you dance with me, I'll let you have me." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I think I somehow knew that she wasn't the giving type. She was an indian giver in the sense that, not only was she giving herself to me, but she was also taking something from me too.

I wanted to know what would happen with us after we did this. Would we continue to see each other, or was this a one-time thing. So I asked her, "What about tomorrow?"

She said, "What about tonight? Trust me baby, It'll be alright." Then she kissed me.

And that night, we made love for the first time. And a few times after that until the next morning.

**5 Years Later**

I was standing in the lobby of the hotel we were staying at while I waited for Bella to join me when she walked in wearing black stiletto boots and a short black dress that was covered in sequins. She looked absolutely beautiful and I was reminded of some of the other times where she looked just as beautiful, if not more so, than she did now.

There was the first time I saw her walking across campus five years ago. She was wearing a gray hoodie and some blue jeans and her hair was down. Others would have said she looked plain and boring. I thought she was pretty in a very simple way. The fact that she didn't dress like a hooker really appealed to me.

The next memory I had was of our wedding. Bella looked more beautiful on that day than she did at any other time. She wore a long, old fashioned, lace gown, and her hair up in an elaborate updo. She absolutely glowed. I will never forget how I felt when I watched her walk down the aisle towards me.

The other time I was in complete awe of her beauty was on our honeymoon. I had flown the both of us down to an island that my parents owned. One of my favorite memories is of the way she looked laying under the sun on the beach. She looked stunning.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the dancefloor in the ballroom of the hotel. She pulled me onto a balcony and I could hear the waves crashing against the sand as we started dancing.

As we rocked back and forth, she said, "These nights when we dance together are what I live for."

"What about before? Before these nights?"

She smiled and said, "Don't ask me any questions and I won't lie to you."

"What about tomorrow?" I asked.

Bella looked me in the eyes and asked, "What about tonight? Trust me baby, it'll be alright."

And so we danced, and danced, and danced all night.

At about midnight, the music finally stopped.

Bella walked away from me and took her shoes off. She said, "That's it."

That's when I knew it was over. She said, "We can't dance without music."

"We can dance tomorrow."

"We've already danced tonight. Trust me baby, you'll be alright."

It'll be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, does she leave him at the end? I think I'll let you decide.**

**Please review. I would really like to know what you think of this. :)**

**The link for the youtube video of this song can be found on my profile.**


End file.
